


The Joys of Dimension Hopping

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: Adventures of the Red-Haired Menaces [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Obviously), Alternate Madara is Kinda Freaked Out, Alternate Universe, Basically the Trio Hop Into The Canon Verse, Crack, Dadara, Dimension Travel, Flaming Maelstroms, Flaming Maelstroms Verse, Founding of Konoha, Gen, Haruno 'Can We Keep Him?' Sakura, Humor, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Not Canon Compliant, Parental Uchiha Madara, Pre-Canon, Pure Crack, Pyromaniac Haruno Sakura, Red-Haired Haruno Sakura, Red-Haired Uchiha Sasuke, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Senju 'Laugh at the Glitter and I Will Gut You' Tobirama, Team as Family, Tobirama Is Not Amused, Uchiha 'Stop Breaking the Damned Village Sakura' Madara, Uchiha 'Why am I the Sensible One Here?' Sasuke, Uzumaki 'Cute but a Pranking Menace' Naruto, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Escaping after pulling a prank on their Tobi-oji should have been simple – but Naruto being Naruto meant he had to overcomplicate things and land them in yet another mess. His so-called escape seal had worked, and it had worked a bit too well, if the new dimension they were now stuck in was any sort of indicator.Well, temporarily stuck in, at least until Tobi-oji and their tou-san come and rescue them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Series: Adventures of the Red-Haired Menaces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550047
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1334
Collections: Favorite Reads, Of Fluff and Crack





	The Joys of Dimension Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot set in the Flaming Maelstrom verse, so enjoy the chaos...

Sakura leapt back behind the fence they were sheltering behind, yelping as the kunai soared a little too close to her nose for comfort. _She didn’t particularly want to have to regrow her nose, especially not with the slightly less than stellar chakra control she had nowadays thanks to a certain idiot brother of hers._ It was that same brother’s fault they were stuck there now – in an alternate version of their Konoha. “This is all your fault, nii-san!” she hissed, glaring at Naruto as he continued to sit in the middle of the seal array he’d made.

“Hn.”

“Don’t agree with her, Sasuke!” Naruto hissed, glaring at their brother.

“You can’t deny it,” Sasuke grumbled, only watching as Sakura let loose yet another fire jutsu to keep the assailing shinobi at bay outside the training ground they’d landed in. “We could have just escaped one of the usual ways we always do – but _no,_ you just had to try and be clever! Now look at us…”

Naruto bit his lip, worry suddenly overtaking his face even as his siblings glared daggers at him. “Oh no… we have some very familiar chakra signals incoming…”

“Who?” Sakura barked.

“Tou-san, fluffy oji-san, stick oji-san, and kaa-chan,” Naruto said, looking as though his brain were frantically working overtime as he struggled to think of a method to escape the mess they’d gotten caught up in this time.

“And they’re alternates…” Sakura mumbled, pouting for a few moments before something occurred to her. “What about fun oji-san?” she asked, wondering about the whereabouts of their last, and by far their most loved uncle.

Naruto paused, a flash of worry crossing his face. “I can’t sense him at all…”

Sakura blinked.

“Oh no,” Sasuke said, just as the tell-tale sounds of shunshin reached their ears, signalling the arrival of the last people they probably wanted to meet. “You don’t think we’re in the original timeline now, do you? Please tell me your seal didn’t throw us into _that_ dimension…”

“What’s the situation here?” Tobirama’s voice reached them as they concealed themselves behind the fencing as best they could.

“There are three intruders, Tobirama-sama,” one of the shinobi who’d no doubt been throwing weapons at them willy-nilly spoke. “We haven’t been able to get a clear look at them, due to the fire-jutsu specialist.”

Sasuke snickered. “Hear that, imouto… you’re a fire-jutsu _specialist_ ,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I thought that was just another term for insane pyromaniac,” Naruto mumbled quietly, and she snapped her gaze onto him instead.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch. “Do you want me to set you on fire too?” she hissed, hands and fingers at the ready.

“Naruto is probably our best chance at diplomacy, no matter how much of an idiot he is,” Sasuke said, dissuading her from turning their brother into a crisp. “If all else fails, he can at least be our shield against all the kunai and numerous other sharp weapons thrown our way…”

“They’re children,” Tobirama spoke up all of a sudden, and Sakura was reminded they could probably and were probably listening to every single word they spoke. “Uzumaki children, as far as I can tell from their chakra, though likely not full-blooded.”

“Wouldn’t we be better off throwing Sakura out there… y’know… given her _resemblance_ …” Naruto said, likely unnerved by the very real possibility of being mercilessly used as a human shield.

Sasuke snorted. “You want her to try and set them on fire?”

“Everything is better when it burns,” Sakura said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke slammed a foot into Naruto’s back, shoving him out from behind the cover of the fence they were silently cowering behind. “Do your best, nii-san!” he called, ignoring the tearful black eyes that stared at him pleadingly as numerous other gazes locked onto his tiny form.

“Uh…” Naruto blinked innocently, staring at the alternate version of their usual collection of minders with large tearful woebegone eyes that had their usual victim softening almost instantly. “Please don’t hurt me?”

Sakura snickered.

The alternate version of their mother stepped forwards then, ignoring the near silent coos of her husband next to her, crouching cautiously down in front of their silky red-haired brother. “You were talking about seals, little one,” Mito said, voice soft. “Did you perhaps have an accident involving one? Were you playing about with your parents’ seals?”

“Is there any point in all of us being here then?” Madara asked, glaring towards the fencing where Sasuke and Sakura hid safely. “I thought we were under attack.”

“They started throwing things at us first,” Naruto declared, pointing his finger towards the collection of other shinobi gathered around them. “All we wanted to do was wait here until tou-san and oji-san come and rescue us.”

“Speaking of which,” Sakura murmured, swallowing as she felt the gathering of two familiar chakras a little ways away from their own seal – a matching one blooming to life in a flare of white light. “Do we really actually want to stick around here?” she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. “We’re going to be scolded either way.”

“But if you had to choose between my personal fire extinguisher whom we just pranked, or the fire extinguisher we haven’t broken in yet?”

“The latter,” he said, and then their Tobi-oji and their tou-san were there in the middle of the newly-formed seal.

“Well then…”

Sakura wasted no time in taking advantage of the confusion that erupted from the alternates, and neither did Sasuke. They leapt around the fence, all but sprinting away, ignoring their Tobirama’s cry of ‘no you don’t, you little brats!’ to charge into the alternate Konoha’s streets. Sasuke ran forwards, dodging the hands that reached for him, sliding underneath alternate Tobirama’s legs, winking saucily up at the white-haired man as he passed. _Which distracted him long enough for Sakura to get a nice solid punch to the nose in, before she fled in another direction._

* * *

Tobirama glared out at the alternate version of Konoha he found himself in, eyebrows twitching as two of the demon triplets sprinted away. _Those little brats were so dead once he caught them._ He was going to give them a nice big hug, as glitter and glue infested as he was. Scowling, he strode forwards, blinking as he caught sight of his alternate clutching a bloodied, broken nose.

“Mini Madara?” he found himself asking.

Alternate Tobirama nodded jerkily. “Mini Madara.”

“That little brat…” he muttered, glancing sideways at his Madara. _Loathe he actually bring himself to call him that._ “Well, I suppose it’s the standard procedure then,” he said, glancing around the city, ready for the impending chaos. “Capture Sakura first via FTF, then deal with the remaining two.”

“FTF?” Alternate Tobirama enquired curiously, seemingly adjusting to their situation as Tobirama had expected of an alternate version of himself – swiftly and cautiously.

“Following the fire,” Madara answered, just as a bonfire spontaneously erupted some distance away, and then he was gone leaving Tobirama all alone with his alternate and the others whose dimension he’d gate-crashed.

“So…” Alternate Tobirama spoke, staring at him despite the blood leaking down from his nose. “There truly are different dimensions,” he mumbled, putting a hand to his chin. “That’s a vein of research I hadn’t thought about looking into.”

“Naruto convinced me it would be an interesting study,” he said. “That’s the straight-haired one, who’s probably one of the easier of the triplets to babysit, if you really wanted to know… but don’t be fooled by the innocent faces he pulls. He’s the mastermind behind all their pranks.”

“I wasn’t fooled.”

“As expected of myself.”

* * *

Sakura pouted as she stared at the flames which had been put out only moments before. “Aww,” she grumbled, staring up at her father as he held her by the overly large collar of the mantle she wore. “Did you have to ruin my fun, tou-san?”

“This isn’t even our Konoha!” Madara hissed, shaking her back and forth like a misbehaving puppy. “Stop trying to set it alight!”

“No.”

Madara twitched, sighing as he brought them both back to where Tobirama waited – conversing with his alternate. “Then you leave me no choice,” he said, unsealing a storage scroll, a puff of smoke revealing a stick of dango covered in chocolate and syrup which he soon offered to her.

Smiling, Sakura reached for the treat, happily munching on it even as Hashirama and her alternate version of her father stared between them both in confusion.

“A child?” Alternate Madara sputtered. “Why does she have my face?”

Her head snapped around, sharingan spinning in her eyes threateningly. “Did you just insinuate I look like a man?” Sakura inquired menacingly.

“Of course he didn’t, sweetie,” her father said, patting her head as he cradled her to his chest with one arm. “You’re a cute girl, remember?”

Sakura smiled happily. “Hn. I suppose I won’t set you on fire then,” she said, turning her attention away from Alternate Madara and back onto her delectable dango.

“Madara has a child in another universe?” Hashirama looked on the verge of happy tears, and he turned to his Madara.

“No,” Alternate Madara spoke all of a sudden. “I don’t know what question or suggestion you are about to throw my way, Hashirama, but it’s a _no_.”

Sakura paused in her eating, glancing up at her father. “Ne, tou-san?” she spoke. “How much poison did you lace my dango with this time?”

Madara merely smiled, patting her head yet again, and Sakura basked under the display of affection. “Don’t worry. It’ll only be a three hour nap this time.”

Alternate Madara and Hashirama stared at them with blank faces.

“Only three?” She tilted her head, resuming her chewing as she polished off the remainder of her sweet treat. “That’s less than usual,” she mumbled with a yawn, sleep pulling at her eyelids as her father stepped towards his alternate.

“Well, I have two other children to find, and I only have two hands,” her father said, handing her over to his dumbfounded alternate self. “She’ll likely want to use your shoulder as a pillow – the crook of the neck is her preferred spot – and she’ll probably hug you too with her arms around your neck, so just let her… and whatever you do, _do not jostle or do anything which might disturb her rest_ , otherwise you _will_ be set on fire.” Her father stepped back. “Well, unless you dodge it.” Nodding to himself, Madara strode towards his Tobirama. “Can you track the other two?”

“Of course,” Tobirama huffed. “I’m not incompetent.”

* * *

Sasuke pouted from his spot tucked under Madara’s arm. _They’d been caught, as he knew they would be… and that Senju was just itching for revenge._ He’d tried to hug them, which had led to them all but leaping into their father’s waiting arms for protection from the glittering monster. And that was how they found themselves in their current situation, with Naruto being oddly eagerly embraced by a gluey glittering Tobirama, and him being carried back towards the seals through which they’d arrived by.

“We apologise for the trouble caused,” Tobirama said, staring at the alternates, and Sasuke blinked at the sight of his sister sleeping peacefully.

_It seemed it was enforced nap time for Sakura._

There was no other way to get his pyromaniac sister in a time-out otherwise.

Madara hurried towards his alternate self. “Sakura-chan,” he called softly, trying to detach her from his alternate’s neck. “It’s time for us to go, so let—”

“Comfy pillow,” Sakura grumbled sleepily, tightening her grip on his neck. “Ne, tou-san…?”

“What is it, Sakura?”

She looked at him, large black eyes pleading. “He makes a comfy pillow and mattress – ideal napping material, and you know how hard that is to come by, so… can we keep him?” she asked. “Please? Pretty please? I promise I’ll look after him real good!”

Behind them, Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose, his sigh of exasperation reaching them.

“Sakura-chan, sweetie, he’s a person—”

“Who is standing right here—” Alternate Madara squawked.

“—so we can’t take him away, especially not without his consent—”

“Which you _do not_ have—” he hissed, hair fluffing up in protest.

“But I don’t think fun oji-san is alive anymore in this universe, and we don’t exist either, and he’s not hooking up with alternate kaa-chan and alternate fluffy oji-san, so alternate-tou-san is all alone!” Sakura stared up at her father, puppy dog eyes activated to their full extent, lower lip trembling dangerously. “So if he comes with us we can add him to kaa-chan’s harem so he won’t be alone anymore!”

Alternate Madara choked on his saliva.

“I think he wants to come too – look at how eager he is!”

“Actually I think he looks like he’s about to asphyxiate,” Sasuke said placidly.

“Your kaa-chan does not have a harem, children,” Madara muttered, sighing quietly as he continued trying to pull his daughter away to no avail.

Tobirama scowled impatiently behind them. “Oh for crying out loud, just bring him with us!” he hissed. “I would like to return to our own dimension so I can have a damned shower already. We can always return him later.”

“He won’t want to go back after we’ve inducted him,” Sakura said matter-of-factly, and Alternate Madara felt a shiver run down his spine, moments before a seal bloomed to life underneath all of their feet, and before Hashirama could even let out a complaint, they vanished in a flare of light.

**Author's Note:**

> And Alternate Tobirama stared at the empty seal in silence, ignoring the squawking of his brother in the background. "Peace and quiet at last..."
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
